Pregnancies
by WeBothWentMad
Summary: Drabbles on how Eliza tells Alexander she is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1 Philip Hamilton

**A/N: This is going to be a short series of drabbles of how Eliza tells Alexander she's pregnant with each of their kids.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

 **Chapter 1: Philip Hamilton**

The sound of a carriage pulling up to the house tore Eliza from her reading. She looked out of the front living room window and saw a carriage slow to a stop. She stood up and dusted off anything that was on her dress.

She rushed out of the room and into the foyer to greet whoever was arriving. She hoped that it was Alexander. A letter from General Washington had arrived informing her that Alexander had been released from the army. And that was all she knew.

It didn't help that she would have to tell him that she was with child. Eliza ran a hand over her slightly swollen stomach, she was about four months along. And Alexander still had no idea.

The front door opened and Alexander walked in clad in his army uniform. His hair was falling out of its usually immaculate ponytail, there were shadows under his eyes and his uniform had tears in it every so often. His face was hard and his eyes cold.

Eliza's heart sped up at the sight of him. She had been praying for the day that he would get back home. The days had been far too long without him.

He walked right past her without batting an eye.

"Alexander?" Eliza said as he walked down the hall to his study and slammed the door behind himself.

"Don't worry, little one." Eliza whispered as she let her hand rest on her stomach.

.

.

The next morning Eliza was strolling through the garden. The sights and smells seemed to calm her senses. It let her escape for a moment from the war that was raging outside of the closed door.

The sound of footsteps broke Eliza out of her more relaxed state, calmly, she glanced over to see Alexander walking up to her. His face was not a stone cold mask anymore, there was a little more emotion. It seemed that his time locked away in his office calmed him down a bit more. She had vaguely felt him sliding into bed that night, he had wrapped himself around her and promptly fell asleep.

"Hi." said Alexander as he approached her.

"Hello."

Alexander reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. He pressed a short kiss to her hand and it sent tingles up her arm.

"How are you?" asked Alexander as his eyes roamed over her face.

"Better now that you are here." Eliza responded honestly.

"Alexander, I need to tell you something." Curiosity filled Alexander's eyes. "I am with child."

Eliza expected him to fly into a rage over her not telling him. But instead it looked like there were tears in his eyes.

"How long have you known?"

"About a month."

Alexander ran a hand down his face and sunk down onto a bench near them.

"You should have told me."

"I wrote to the General a month ago."

"No," interrupted Alexander as she sat down next to him.

"I begged him to send you home." She said grabbing one of his hands in her own.

"You should have told me." Alexander said tiredly.

"I knew you'd fight until the war was won," Eliza said as she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"The war's not done." Alexander muttered under his breath.

"But you deserve a chance to meet your son." Eliza said as she moved his hands to her stomach as the baby kicked. A look of awe spread over his face at the sensation.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Alexander kept his hands lightly on her stomach. Eliza could only nod, she felt her throat closing up and tears pricking in her eyes. Oh, God she loved this man.

Alexander looked up at her with sad eyes. "Will you relish being a poor man's wife, unable to provide for your life?"

"I relish being your wife." A sigh of relief escaped Alexander's lips.

"Look at where you are, look at where you started. The fact that you're alive is a miracle. Just stay alive, that would be enough." Eliza glanced down at her stomach where his hands still rested. "If this child shares a fraction of your smile or a fragment of your mind. That would be enough."

"I love you both so much." Alexander said, his voice choking up a bit.

Eliza could feel her heart fluttering at those words. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2 Angelica Hamilton

**Chapter 2: Angelica Hamilton**

Eliza ran her hands down her dress as if to wipe away any blemishes that could be residing there. Her and Alexander were expecting the Washingtons over for dinner that night. It was also mostly to get Alexander to take a short break from his work, which he was finishing up before the Washingtons arrived. The man deserved a break no matter how much he put it off.

A firm knock on the door interrupted her train of thought.

"Alexander! They're here!" She shouted. Alexander made a sound of assent from up the stairs. The sound of his office door opening and slamming shut was a rare sound at that time of day.

Alexander appeared at her side just as she pulled the door open. The Washingtons stood on the other side of the door, Martha had a bright smile on her face as she leaned forwards hugging Eliza. George had a stoic look on his face, but he was probably just annoyed from being dragged away from his work like Alexander had been.

"Sir, Mrs. Washington." Alexander greeted with a short nod.

* * *

As the dinner was finishing up Eliza led them into the sitting room.

"How is Philip doing, dear?" asked Mrs. Washington as she sat next to George on the couch, and Alexander and Eliza sat on the loveseat.

"He is just fine, sometimes I am sure that he is taking after his father." Eliza said with a genuine smile as she thought of her incredibly determined son whose second birthday had passed a month or so before.

Martha laughed and George broke a slight smile.

It was true their son was growing to be just as loud and outgoing as his father is. And it was almost terrifying to think what their son would do when he was older.

Alexander laughed, even though Eliza knew that on the inside he was sulking a little at the jab.

The men began to converse about work, even if Eliza wanted she could easily hear what they were saying. And the same went for Alexander, she was sure. Though usually when he was focused on his work there was nothing that could pry him off of it.

"Dear, I remember when I was pregnant with my darling Frances, I was glowing just like you are."

Martha's words caused a faint blush to color Eliza's cheeks. She was indeed with child, she just hadn't found the time to tell Alexander exactly. Eliza had only found out almost two weeks ago and figured that she still had time to tell him. For a moment she couldn't formulate a response and just nodded.

Eliza was sure that Alexander had heard what Martha had said by the way he tensed up at her words. Alexander wouldn't make a scene, at least Eliza was sure that he wouldn't do so with his boss in the room. Alexander sat stiff beside her and Eliza bit her lip nervously as she only half heartedly listened to Martha's words.

By the end of the night Martha had suggested several home remedies that could be used during the duration of pregnancy and each time Alexander had a slight slip in his words. Whether it was mentioning some herbal remedy that helped with morning sickness, he would either mess up his words or say that he needed a moment to get his thoughts together.

It was quite odd for Eliza to see him so on edge and just a little funny. Whenever she had been with him he was confident and headstrong. The only other time he had acted even remotely similarly was when she told him she was pregnant with Philip.

Almost too soon the Washingtons were claiming that it was their time to leave. Martha left with a kiss to her cheek and a whispered promise for Eliza to come over at any time. George shook Alexander's hand while giving Eliza a nod.

Once the door was shut behind them Alexander turned to Eliza with a shocked look on his face, letting his emotions fall to shambles around him. It was like watching puzzle pieces being pieced together.

"Pregnant?" He asked, shock still quite evident.

Eliza gave a nervous nod as it seemed that words didn't seem to be enough.

A grin spread across his face like a wildfire. He lunged forwards and wrapped her in a hug. Alexander peppered kisses on her forehead, nose, eyelids, cheeks and finally pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Eliza breathed as a relieved smile came across her face.

"A boy certainly." Alexander said surely, as if any other thought was a ridiculous.

"I think that it will be a girl." Eliza said simply, she just had a feeling that this child would be a girl.

Alexander shook his head lightly, a smile still on his lips.

"You'll see." Eliza said as she kissed his cheek.

 **A/N: So each chapter is named after the child that Eliza would be pregnant with at the time. I hope to finish this story before school starts (end of September).**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing so...**


	3. Chapter 3 Alexander Hamilton Jr

**Chapter 3: Alexander Hamilton Jr.**

The sound of retching woke Alexander one night. He couldn't tell what time it was, all he knew was that he hoped to get another few hours of sleep. He reached over to the space beside him and was surprised to find it empty, and the fact that it was still a little warm. It was rare that his wife wasn't beside him when he awoke.

Alexander blinked in confusion before wiping the sleep from his eyes. He pushed back the blankets covering him and sat up. He pushed himself into a standing position and ignored the cold hardwood floor on his bare feet.

Stumbling, he eventually made it to the bathroom where his wife was heaving into a chamber pot. Alexander quickly moved to her and pulled her hair out of face and gently rubbed her back.

His poor Eliza, she didn't deserve any sickness to fall upon her.

After a few minutes it seemed that the contents of her stomach were lying in the chamber pot. She sat back and Alexander allowed her to fall into his arms. It was then that he noticed the tears that were making their way down her cheeks.

"Eliza," he murmured as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Sobs were wracking her petite figure and he couldn't figure out the cause of her despair.

"What's wrong?" asked Alexander as he used his thumb to tilt her head up to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy as she reached up to wipe away excess tears. Her hair had fallen loose of the plait that she had put it in before sleep. To Alexander she looked like an angel, and he wanted to fix whatever was bothering her.

"I-I don't know why I'm crying. It's just I am with child." Eliza said brokenly as she looked into Alexander's eyes.

"Really?" Alexander's eyes lit up at the thought of another child.

Eliza bit her lip and nodded. She knew that throughout a majority of Alexander's life he had wanted a proper family and the prospect of their family growing made him happy. She was just worried for their future. Worried with Alexander's work and his commitment to it and how committed he was to their family.

A mixture of all of that and the hormones caused Eliza to break down at the intensity of her thoughts.

A grin stretched across Alexander's face as he gazed lovingly at his wife. Who despite the tear stains and a sickly pallor to her skin, she was beautiful. He pulled her tightly against his body and murmured love filled nothings into her ears. Eliza slowly calmed and reassured herself that everything would be fine. Their family would be fine and together they could get through anything that life threw at them.

 **Disclaimer: I don't know if you guys heard the big news but I now own Hamilton. Just kidding sadly...**


	4. Chapter 4 James Hamilton

**Chapter 4: James Hamilton**

Eliza began to clean the dishes off of the table as Alexander sipped the remaining bit of water in his glass. Their children had gone into the sitting room to play and Eliza hoped that they would be fine on their own for a couple of minutes. The simple work reminded Eliza of early on in her marriage when there wasn't much money; it helped that she did enjoy these tasks. The few moments that Alexander waited to go back to work were cherished ones, and she would be damned if she were to let this one got to waste.

"Dear," Eliza said to get his attention as his mind was probably on his work. Alexander glanced up at her from his seat. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm pregnant." She said casually as she walked into the kitchen with the dishes.

The room was silent for a moment before a loud shout came from the dining room.

"WAIT, WHAT!" Alexander shouted as he struggled to get out of his seat. Eliza walked back into the dining room and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" asked Eliza as she crossed her arms over her chest, he stood up and faced her.

Alexander stammered as he tried to form a sentence in response to her news.

"You're pregnant?" Alexander asked gleefully. Eliza nodded and bit back a laugh at the smile on his face. Even with it being their fourth child, he was still excited.

"Another one?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Eliza giggled at the playful look on his face, and was thankful to even see it. It seemed that he had been spending more and more time in his study and less with his family.

"There will be another Hamilton running around here." Eliza confirmed.

Alexander lunged forwards and wrapped her in a hug. He lifted her briefly off of her feet and spun her around a little causing pealing laughter to escape from her throat. Alexander's laughter rang out with hers and it was like chiming bells to Eliza's ears.

He slowly eased her down and Eliza gazed lovingly into his eyes. She was so in love with this man that it was silly.

"How do you think Philip, Angelica and Alex will take it?" asked Alexander, his words hardly a whisper.

 **A/N: Sorry that this one is short...**

 **Disclaimer: So I'm not Lin Manuel Miranda, which leads to only one conclusion. That I, the writer of this fanfiction do not own Hamilton.**

"I think they'll love it." Eliza said as it felt like her world was falling into place for at least that moment.

Eliza pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and memorized the grin that seemed to be forever placed on his face.


	5. Chapter 5 John Church Hamilton

**Chapter 5: John Church Hamilton**

Eliza perked up at the sound of Alexander's study door opening and closing. He was probably just going to the bathroom but she found it as the perfect opportunity for a small surprise. Nothing that would cause a heart attack but enough to cause his heart to skip a beat.

She slipped out of her bedroom and into the slightly opened door of his study. She eased herself onto one of the chairs in front of his desk and waited. She picked at her nails as she waited for the tell tale sound of footsteps in the hall for her to know of Alexander's arrival.

She thought of the knowledge that another child would be born to them in a number of months. He had always been excited every other time that she had told him she was pregnant. But maybe he thought that their children was enough and that they didn't need anymore. In the early days of their marriage he would say how he wanted a large family. Her insecurities were unfounded but they still plagued her nonetheless.

The sound of footsteps drug her out of her daydream. She looked up just as Alexander walked in. His eyes met hers immediately. Confusion filtered over his face at the sight of her in his office.

No matter how much his confusion bounced around in his head he didn't question her appearance. He sat down and began to write. His quill moving furiously across the page.

Eliza enjoyed seeing Alexander in his element. He was like this so often that Eliza knew she wouldn't get tired of seeing him like that.

"Alexander." Eliza said hoping it would seep through his consciousness. It seemed not as he didn't respond and kept his eyes trained on his writings.

"Alexander." She repeated. Still nothing. His head remained bent in concentration of his work. Eliza frowned and tapped her foot incessantly.

"Alexander, the house is burning down." She said casually. He didn't even look up at her words. "A few months ago Aaron Burr and I met, and I don't know what it was about him. Maybe it was his voice but I couldn't help but fall into his bed. It was so wrong but it felt so right." She glanced at Alexander to see that his head had lifted up the littlest of bit. A tiny smile found its way onto her face.

"And I came here to tell you that I am pregnant with his child. And that I plan to leave you for him." At those final words his head jolted up.

"WHAT!" yelled Alexander, flying back in his chair. His eyes bugged and stared at Eliza in surprise.

"You- What?" Words failing Alexander for once. He just stared at Eliza, his mouth moving wordlessly.

Eliza raised an eyebrow about him as his mouth shut.

"I was just kidding about most of it." Eliza said as she walked over to where he was still standing.

"Most of it?" Alexander said suspiciously.

"I am pregnant, that much is true." Eliza confirmed. "The child is not Burr's."

Alexander groaned in relief, before perking up again. He took a step closer to Eliza, and got close enough to where she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Then whose child could it be?" Alexander asked as his hand moved to rest on her waist.

Eliza smiled and glanced up at him. "Yours."

Alexander grinned and dipped his head down to meet her lips. Eliza wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself up on her toes to press herself against him.

As Alexander pulled away for a moment for air, Eliza took the moment of clarity to hope that their family would be enough for him.

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this, but maybe one day I could.**


	6. Chapter 6 William Hamilton

**Chapter 6: William Hamilton**

Eliza breathed in deeply as it felt like knives were cutting into her sides with how tight her corset was. She had learned that she was pregnant near three weeks ago and hadn't told Alexander. She had been waiting for Alexander to notice himself. And it had been a long three weeks.

Her stomach had been swelling and it seemed that he didn't notice with how early he rose and how late he went to sleep.

The idea that she should see when he notices had popped into her head and she couldn't help but test out the idea. Alexander wasn't always the most observant with his family, but she wondered how long it would take him.

"Eliza, have you seen my quill?" Alexander's voice rang out from his office. Eliza glanced at the quill that sat on the kitchen table next to where she was. She may have purposefully moved the quill from his office just to get his attention.

"It's in the kitchen." Eliza called as she tapped her fingers on the table.

The sound of Alexander's footsteps thumping down the hall towards where she was sitting was almost like music to her ears.

His face appeared from around the corner, his hair was in disarray and there were dark shadows under his eyes. When Alexander's eyes latched onto the quill they widened and he walked quickly over to it as if it was the only thing in the room.

"Alexander." Eliza said as he grabbed the quill. His eyes hardly left the quill to glance up at her. Without another word he left the room and went back to his office to do his precious work.

* * *

The sound of blankets rustling tore Eliza from the little bit of sleep she had been getting. She turned her head just enough to see Alexander sliding into bed beside her. His arms wrapped around her and even through the haze of sleep she realized that his arms were around the same place that the baby would be. Even with his hands against her body he didn't seem to recognize the fact that she was pregnant.

* * *

Eliza struggled to get the last button buttoned on her dress. Her stomach wasn't large per say, this dress was just one of her tighter ones.

"Alexander!" She called in hopes of getting help on her dress. God forbid if he got away from his work.

The sound of his footsteps approaching their bedroom reassured her. He poked his head in the doorway.

"Could you help me with this?"

"Of course, my love."

Alexander walked over and his nimble fingers quickly moved across the button putting it into place.

"You didn't have any trouble with this a few weeks ago." Alexander said mindlessly.

"I didn't." She confirmed, hoping he would catch onto what she was hinting at not so subtly.

Alexander just nodded and pressed his lips to her cheek before going back to his office.

Eliza huffed frustrated, that her husband didn't get the hint.

* * *

"Dad?" Alexander looked up from his work to see his son, James looking up at him. "Do you know why mom has been sick?"

The simplicity of the question struck a chord in Alexander. He knew that he hadn't been paying enough to his family as of late, but had it really gone that far? So far that he didn't notice that his dear wife had been sick?

It must have and with a shake of his head he knew that he had to figure out what was going on.

"I'll find out, James." reassured Alexander. His son nodded at him before exiting Alexander's office. Alexander sighed and ran his hand down his face. Setting his work aside he set a determined pace to find out what was wrong with his dear Eliza.

He found Eliza reading in the sitting room. She sat there peacefully and for a moment Alexander admired her beauty. How she could have chosen someone like him, he would never know. Alexander's eyes roamed over her body, trying to see if there was anything visibly wrong with her. As his eyes landed on her stomach it was like the puzzle pieces in his mind connected.

Eliza glanced up from her book to see Alexander standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide as he stared at her and she wondered what brought on that look.

"Yes?" Eliza asked a smile playing on her face. She thought that he might have finally figured it out.

"A-A-Are you?" His eyes looked down at her stomach, asking her silently.

Eliza sat aside her book and nodded at him. A grin lit up his face and he rushed towards her. His arms wrapped around her in an iron grip and peppered her face with kisses.

How he had reacted with such happiness to each of her pregnancies, she would love to know. From what she had heard most men would just accept the information with a simple nod and not such a happy reaction.

"It took you long enough." Eliza murmured a lilt in her tone. Alexander pulled back so he could look into her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not that observant, I've been waiting for you to notice for weeks." Eliza said with mock anger. Alexander's cheeks flooded with warmth as he looked carefully at his wife.

"You know I love you, right?" Alexander said as he pulled her closer against him.

"I do."

 **A/N: Sorry that this has taken a little longer than the other chapters, but I started school and it is a crap ton of work. Hopefully this story will be finished pretty soon.**

 **Disclaimer: You guys might not know this just yet but Lin gave me Hamilton. I know it's a huge surprise, mostly cause I actually own nothing but...**


	7. Chapter 7 Eliza Hamilton

**Chapter 7: Eliza Hamilton**

There was a note on his desk when he returned from getting a glass of water in the kitchen. He recognized Eliza's handwriting and quickened his pace. She only wrote three words, eleven letters. It read 'I am pregnant'.

He couldn't help but feel his breath being stolen from his lungs at the words. Whatever he had expected her to write him was certainly was not that they were going to have another child.

Hell, him and Eliza were still hardly on speaking terms. Every so often she let him into their bed, and he thought that they might be on the road to forgiveness. But it was still questionable at times.

Alexander picked up the note and stuffed it into his pocket, he was determined to actually find Eliza and see if maybe it was one of those days where they would actually speak to each other.

He peeked into their, no her bedroom. The fire was out and it looked like it had been for awhile now. He glanced into the nursery to see the younger boys playing, Eliza often spent the afternoon with them. Alexander moved further throughout the house in search of his wife.

He finally found her in the living room reading a book. Her eyes were staying in one place on one of the pages. Alexander leaned against the doorway and watched Eliza for a moment. There were so few times these days where she seemed completely calm. Even if her eyes didn't stray from the single spot she was on in her book, she gave the image of someone completely calm. Though he assumed on the inside was another story.

"Eliza," Her name came out as a little less than a whisper. Her eyes glanced up to his before they rested back on her book. Hesitantly, he walked in and kneeled before her.

She closed the book in her hands and set it aside. He stared at her with dark eyes that seemed to be guarding all of her emotions. It felt almost like she was still hesitant to trust him and he wouldn't blame her.

"I uh got your note." Alexander said as he reached for her hand. As soon as his hand made contact with hers she pulled it closer to her body. He sighed and brought his hand closer back to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am happy about it." Alexander said, he didn't know if there was a point to telling her this. But every other time he had learned that there was a child coming there was an obvious happiness surrounding them. Now it like there was always a dark cloud over them since he released the Reynolds Pamphlet.

"I am too." Eliza murmured, her eyes meeting his for a fraction of a second. A smile found its way to his face and he could see the ends of her lips turn up.

Maybe they would be okay after all, this child could be a new start for both of them.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and again sorry how long it took. I am posting this while I should be studying for a test tomorrow. So this is after the Reynolds Pamphlet so everything is pretty cold between them, the next chapter is the last one so...**

 **Disclaimer: I did not miraculously come to own Hamilton within the last month**


	8. Chapter 8 Philip Hamilton II

**Chapter 8: Philip Hamilton**

When Eliza first woke she didn't expect the all consuming wave of nausea that washed over her, it just seemed to increase her belief in the idea that she was pregnant again. She didn't know how to handle the news especially after Philip. Yet, the first thing on her mind at the moment was how her stomach kept trying to reject whatever was left of her stomach.

Tears dripped down her face as she tried to take in deep breaths. A warm hand appeared on her back, rubbing it soothingly as if she was a young child again. She took in a deep breath and stepped away from the chamber pot. She was pretty sure that nothing else would attempt to forcefully leave her stomach.

Alexander offered her his arm to help her back to bed. She gratefully took it and let herself lean against him. He helped her back into bed and carefully tucked the blankets around her. Alexander moved to leave the room, to probably get back to work.

"Alexander," Eliza called when he was in the doorway. He turned back to her, and let his eyes roam over her as if that would immediately solve the problem.

"Could you lay with me for a bit?" She asked, her voice suddenly small.

"Sure." Alexander said, figuring that he could do work later, his wife had to be his first priority that morning.

Alexander walked over to the bed and laid on top of the covers. Eliza rested her head on his chest as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alexander," She said quietly glancing up at him. "I think I'm pregnant."

She could instantly feel him stiffen, the thoughts of Philip were still running rampant in her mind. It didn't help there was still stray reminders every so often of the Reynolds Pamphlet that caused slight distrust.

"It'll be okay." Alexander said as he pulled her a little closer to him. Eliza glanced up at him and was reassured that there was pure honesty in his gaze.

"Do you think," Alexander paused hesitantly. "Never mind."

"What?" Eliza asked gently, if he would ever change his mind on saying and idea it had to be big. It was rare that Alexander either changed his mind or would refuse to say something. He was an open book and would quite willingly say whatever was on his mind.

"Maybe if this baby is a boy we could name it after Philip?" Alexander's voice was gentle and hesitant. Almost as if he was sure that she would disagree and claim that any other name would be better.

"I like that."

 **A/N: This is the last chapter! Thank you all so much for reading!**


End file.
